Made In Heaven
by ZeroTT
Summary: Un final que es un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, nuevos caminos. La esperanza luego de la tragedia. Fic dedicado a Alberto-M ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo!


**Made In Heaven**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate y Queen's Blade/Queen's Blade: Rebellion pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

-Ah... ¿Donde estoy?-el hombre de cabello rubio comenzaba a despertar a medida que intentaba recordar que había pasado-Cierto... Perdí-una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro antes de ponerse de pie-Y se supone que debería estar muerto.

Se fijó en su alrededor, era una pradera cubierta de flores, bañada por una luz brillante que parecía el sol. Era tan tranquilo que podía brindarle paz incluso a su corazón.

-Veo que al fin has llegado, Alexander Anderson-el mencionado volteó rápidamente a ver quien le hablaba, notando que, casi de la nada, una mujer con un atuendo de monja bastante particular se había hecho presente-Bienvenido.

-¿Quién es usted? Siento... Siento que la conozco, a pesar de no haber visto nunca su rostro, algo...-Anderson ya había comenzado a pensar en voz alta. Aquella monja solo sonrió, casi con ternura, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

-Si, tu me conoces desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo... Tal vez tu no me recuerdes, pero yo no te he olvidado ni un solo día-la extraña se acercó y tomo una mano del sacerdote.

-"Esa calidez... Ese sentimiento de que todo está bien..."-el Iscariote tembló un momento, aunque no era miedo lo que sentía.

-Cada vez que tu Fe fue puesta a prueba... Cada vez que ibas a perder las ganas de seguir viviendo...-acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla del paladín.

-Siempre estuviste ahí ¿Verdad?-la mujer de rubios cabellos asintió en respuesta y retrocedió-Mi angel guardián, supongo.

-Puedes llamarme Sigui si así lo prefieres-la monja permanecía sonriente.

-¿Y acaso has venido a llevarme a algún sitio?-preguntó Alexander-Sinceramente, esperaba despertar en el infierno.

-He venido a guiarte, es correcto. Pero no, no es el lugar al que irás, Anderson. Eres un hombre que ha vivido peleando por su fe, alguien de fuertes convicciones que lo dio todo hasta el último momento. No hay forma de que esas acciones sean ignoradas, a pesar de tus errores en vida.

-Sigui...-algo le hacia al sacerdote desviar la mirada.

-Deja de creer que no lo mereces.

-En ese caso... Guíame-sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los de Sigui.

-Por supuesto... Aunque, antes de partir, debemos esperar a alguien más-la mirada de aquella "angel guardián" apuntó más allá de Anderson.

-¿P-Padre Anderson?-entonces se oyó una voz que para el paladín era muy conocida.

-¿Yumie?-se giró completamente para verla.

-¡Padre!-la integrante de Iscariote corrió hacia él y lo abrazó-Que bueno que lo vuelvo a ver...-Takagi comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Lo mismo digo...-acarició la cabeza de quien fue su estudiante con cierta tristeza-De todas maneras, no esperaba tener que verte por aquí tan pronto.

-Perdone, no pude, no pude hacer respetar ni siquiera sus restos.

-No... No llores, Yumiko-abrazó a la japonesa-Lo hiciste bien.

-Y Heinkel... Lo abandoné, lo dejé sufrir solo... Que egoísta he sido.

-El estará bien-la interrumpió Sigui-Tiene un largo camino que recorrer.

-¿Y usted quién es?-Yumie se secó un poco las lagrimas.

-Un ángel...-fue la respuesta dada por Anderson.

-Entonces nosotros...

-Asi es, Yumie, por fin podrán descansar-la rubia se acercó a ambos y ofreció sus manos-Ahora, síganme, hacia una nueva vida.

Los dos ex Iscariotes tomaron las manos de Sigui, comenzando a caminar junto con ella.

Comenzaban a sentir como todo el pesar de sus corazones se desvanecía, a sentir como dejaban lo que fueron atrás. Sin dudas era la _nuova vita_.

* * *

-Amén...-un joven con la cara completamente vendada finalizaba su oración. Frente a él se encontraban las tumbas de aquellos con quienes luchó codo a codo-Hmp, hay veces que los extraño tanto... Malditos...

No podía evitar recordarlos, estuvo junto a ellos desde su infancia. Era un gran peso para su corazón y más aún el sentir que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se fueran.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al orfanato en donde había decidido ocupar el lugar del padre Anderson, no pudo evitar pensar en que habría pasado con ellos en el más allá y que pasaría si siguieran con vida.

-Tal vez... Yo también debi haber muerto esa vez-apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Heinkel!-sintió que alguien lo llamó, pero al ver en aquella dirección no había nadie.

-Genial, ya me estoy volviendo loco-se llevó una mano a la cara, podía jurar que había escuchado a Yumie llamarlo casi en tono de regaño.

Luego de ese acontecimiento, cada vez más cerca del orfanato, vio un papel tirado en el suelo en el cual habían distintos números anotados.

-Las bienaventuranzas...-pensó en voz alta al reconocer los números. Sintió algo en su interior que lo llenaba de paz, algo que removía la reciente tristeza de a poco. Y, unido a todo esto, un ligero soplo de viento que parecía invitarlo a seguir su camino.

Al llegar se encontró con los niños jugando, llenos de alegría, y él lo sentía de una manera distinta a la de los días anteriores, por alguna razón.

-Estás destinado a grandes cosas aún, Heinkel...-Anderson, a lo lejos, junto con Yumie y Sigui, observaba a su antiguo pupilo.

-Creo que ya no necesitará de nosotros... Por un tiempo-Yumie sonrió deseando lo mejor a su camarada.

-Es hora de irnos...-avisó Sigui.

-Está bien...-Anderson volvió a observar a Wolfe-Cuídate mucho.

-Vive cada día como alguien feliz...-añadió Takagi.

-Hasta pronto, Heinkel-los 3 desaparecieron.

-"Hasta pronto..."-Wolfe sonrió como si hubiera escuchado a aquellos espíritus que velaban por él, observando el cielo por unos instantes-¡Niños, se hace tarde, enseguida vamos a cenar!

 _La vida siempre puede ser difícil, puede causar miles de dolores, puede dejarnos en el suelo, puede hacernos sentir sin fuerzas para continuar. Sin embargo, siempre tendremos un ángel guardián, lo veamos o no, cuidándonos._

* * *

 **Me terminó quedando algo sad, corto y tal vez con poco sentido... Lo siento, Al, pero Feliz Cumpleaños amigo n.n**

 **Agradezco haberte conocido aquí en Fanfiction ya desde hace años. Y espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos muchos años más.**

 **En cuanto al regalo, tal vez no está a la altura del que tu me hiciste pero tengo la esperanza de que al menos no te asquee (?)**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
